The Planet of the Banished
by Waela
Summary: One-shot. It's over a 1000 years into the future. Elsa and Anna are born on a spaceship. But why are they on a spaceship? And where are they going?


Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen. I just play around with the characters.

*_Year 3691, January 23rd_*

*_It's been exactly 2360 years since we were banished from Earth. Well, from their point of view. From our point of view it has been 590 years. There are about 450 of us now. Compared to the original 24, that is a big difference. Don't know how many more this vessel will support though._*

*_We are nearing the system Kepler-22b is in, so we'll be slowing down for the next ten years or so. You'd think that with all the time we've had, they'd have built a better brake system. Then again, it took us 10 years to get to the speed that we are at now: 299 Mm/s. Still._*

*_Anyway, Admiral Idun had triplets. Unfortunately, one of them was a stillborn. She and Adgar named them Elsa, Anna, and the stillborn… admiral Idun insisted on naming her Lillian Melissa. She'll be cremated and her ashes will be used for the apple tree that we'll give to them. It's the highest honor we can grant her. She is a Winter after all._*

*_Primrose announced her pregnancy today. She's three months in. Seems like the little Winters will have a cousin soon enough._*

(The date is set after the latter year amount, by the way.)

*_Year 3691, July 16th_*

*_Primrose gave birth to a little girl. She and John named her Clara. Funny how close she and the Winter kids seem to be, despite the fact that Clara just came out of the womb._*

*_Year 3696, January 23rd_*

*_The Winter triplets have become 5 years old. Those two are really close. At the party they turned to each-other and said at the same time: "I made you a present!" Then they looked at one-another, surprised and burst out laughing. They'd had the same idea. Then, they gave each-other the gifts. Elsa gave Anna a necklace, that had a snowflake hanging from it. She put the second snowflake necklace around her own neck. At the same time, Anna gave Elsa a necklace, that had a flower hanging from it. She too put a second necklace, that looked exactly like the one she gave her sister, around her neck. Then, they both pulled out another necklace. Seeing that, they both looked at each-other sadly, before Elsa said: "We'll be back soon." They left, holding hands. Everyone present realized who the third necklaces were for: their dead sister. It was heart breaking. Other than that, the party was nice._*

*_Year 3696, July 16th_*

*_Clara became 5 years old. She wanted to sing at her birthday, saying it was a song she herself had made. But, as she started singing, her hair started glowing. The more astonishing thing was that Anna's paper-cut, that she had gotten a few minutes ago, healed, when it touched Clara's glowing hair. Not immediately, but within a few seconds. Everyone was stunned. Then, Anna began clapping, shouting happily: "Clara healed me, Clara healed me!" Slowly, everyone else began clapping, too. It was a happy event, one that will be remembered for years to come._*

*******_**Mommy!**_***

*_Yes sweetie?_*

*******_**Tell me how we were banished. Everyone talks about it, but no-one tells me what actually happened.**_***

*_Well, about 610 years ago, our ancestors noticed, that the Sol system people were getting increasingly worse compared to the generations before. They weren't happy about it. When three years later a law basically saying that no-one was to do anything kind or generous to anyone who wasn't family in a pretty way, was passed with no-one against it but them, they knew they had to leave. The question was where and how. That's when Adam remembered an exoplanet called Kepler 22b, that was 587 light-years away and as such, no-one had wanted to settle there. That solved to where question._*

*******_**But there was still the how question, right?**_***

*_Right. They made a plan. The plan was to gather whatever resources they'd need on a spaceship, then act kind and generous to each-other. Seven years later, they started to act like that. Three years later still, they started to act like that towards others, too. Except those others told the government that they'd broken the new law. The government built them a spaceship, which took two years, told them to take their families and everything they owned and leave. They did, because that was their goal. There were two elders, thirteen adults, three teenagers, five young children and a baby girl. On top of that, two of the women were pregnant. Crazy, right? And that is how they got banished._*

*******_**Wow.**_***

*_Not really wow worthy. They just took advantage of the fact that the government didn't believe that anyone would want to leave. Well, of with you, little one. I have a recording to finish._*

*******_**Yes, mommy.**_***

*_Six year olds. You can reason with them, but they'll still come running time to time. Where was I? Oh, right._*

*_There is a new disease on the ship. So far it hasn't done any permanent damage though._*

*_ Year 3697, March 30th_*

*_Comes out the Winter triplets aren't any less powerful than their cousin. If anything, their even more powerful. Anna was throwing a temper tantrum for… some reason or other. I can't really remember. During her temper tantrum, vines started to grow out of the metal floor. As if that wasn't enough, when her sister got there, she froze the vines completely. Comes out that Anna can create and control the flora and fauna and pretty much everything that makes summer, well, summer. Elsa can basically control the winter itself. Yeah. That's awesome if you ask me. They'll be able to help us adjust to the planet well be landing on._*

*_Year 3699, November 19th_*

*_John had a stroke. They couldn't save him. It's a painful experience, having your friend die. The Winters are taking it hard._*

*_Year 3700, May 11th_*

*_Adgar has has developed a horrible cough. It sounds like he is coughing his lungs out. Hopefully it's nothing too bad._*

*_Year 3700, May 31th_*

*_-sigh- Adgar died today. He said he had to go do something and that he would be back soon. After 30 minutes, Sarah went looking for him. He'd had a heart attack in a place where no-one usually goes to. By the time Sarah found him, it was too late. He was dead. Admiral Idun and the children are devastated. Primrose and Clara are saddened too, especially since John died a few months ago. The whole family is hurting badly._*

*_Year 3700, June 3rd_*

*_Remember that disease I mentioned?_*

*_(older recording playing) There is a new disease on the ship. So far it hasn't done any permanent damage though.(older recording ends)_*

*_Comes out it's the same thing that killed those last 14 people, even though they were very healthy before. Those 14 include Adgar and John. That alone shows how far reaching the symptoms are! From a cough to a stroke or heart attack! We are doing everything we can to eliminate this sickness._*

*_Year 3700, June 27th_*

*_Idun found out that she is pregnant today. With Adgar's child. Weird how that worked out, isn't it?_*

*_Year 3700, November 6th_*

*_Well, the admiral's kid was born. Yet another girl. She was named River._*

*_Year 3700, December 4th_*

*_Finally! The sickness is no more! Everyone can breathe a little easier, now._*

*_Year 3701, January 23rd_*

*_It's the Winter triplets birthday and we landed today. Nice birthday present if you ask me. On arrival we made certain that the environment wouldn't be harmful for us. It wasn't. When that was out, the Winter triplets ran out, not bothering to wait for adults. When we all got out we asked Anna whether there is any life of any sort on the planet. Her answer was: "No, but I could create the life that could have been with River's and Elsa's help." We protested, of course. How could a baby, much less one that's only two and a half months old, help those two create life? As it turned out, easily. Anna and Elsa took River's hands kneeling next to her and Elsa took Anna's hand, forming a circle. Then Elsa and River put their hands on the ground, River starting to glow over her entire body. A glow of the colors light green, light blue and light yellow, wrapped around them, before shooting outwards. Everywhere it touched, it covered in life. All sorts animals, plants and even water appeared out of nowhere. It was a magnificent sight._*

*_We've settled in fine. Everything is so new though, and there is so much to explore. It'll probably take a few years to settle in completely, even with all the extra effort the Winter triplets have put in._*

*_There is one last thing. We named this planet Exilium, old language for banishment. That way, the old language will never be completely forgotten._*

*_Well, this is the last report. We are finally off the spaceship so there is no need to continue the reports. Goodbye._*

"Elsa!"

Elsa looked up from the recordings she was listening, smiling. "Oh, hey Anna."

Anna looked curious. "What were you listening to? I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now."

"Just a few old recordings," answered she, "I picked out the ones where it talks about our family."

"Oh." Anna was silent for the barest instant.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? The spaceship landed 400... 420..."

"426 years ago or if you calculate by the humans calendar, around 341 years."

"Oh, right. I still can't believe how they ended up... what they called humanoid people with pointy ears, again?"

"Elves."

"Right. That's probably the best description they'd have for us."

Elsa chuckled. "I suppose that's true. It's not like they could give everyone the ability to speak with animals or connect to the planet like we have," she said in a teasing yet matter-of-fact tone.

"True enough, I suppose. Why did I even come here... Oh, right. There is a bit of a… disagreement at the town hall and I was wondering if you could break that up. You know how I am with that kind of things."

Elsa smiled. "You are wonderful with that kind of things," she said sincerely, "but alright, I'll come."

Anna blushed at the complement, but lit up when her sister promised to come. "I'll show you where they are!" She grabbed Elsa's hand, practically dragging the woman up and out of the room.

A/N: If you are wondering how they managed to avoid the problems that come with closely related people reproducing, I have only one thing to say: technology evolved, gene modification became available...

If it's written *_like this_*, it's a recording.

Mm/s - Megameters per second

1 Mm = 1 000 000 meters

Residents of the planet

1\. have pointy ears;

2\. have slightly more brown skin;

3\. have a very strong immune system;

4\. are very agile and strong;

5\. can receive and understand sounds from 40 000Hz to 32Hz;

6\. can make sounds from 30 000Hz to 100Hz;

7\. can understand animals and the animals understand them back;

8\. understand the planet and have connected with it (like a hive mind);

9\. would protect the planet with their lives.

EDIT: This thing is getting rewritten. When? No idea. But it's horrible compared to the level I am now at and I'm trying to change that. At some point. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe. ...We'll see.


End file.
